The Forbidden Ninja
by DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere
Summary: Sasuke has a twin named Kagome YYHINUNAR pairing SasSak NarKag
1. Chapter 1

THE FORBIDDEN NINJA

BY DARKNESSDRAGONESS

THE GIRLS WILL PLAY WHILE THE GUYS GO TO HELL!

Kagome ran away from the village hidden in the leaves because the 4th hokage said

"Demon go away when you are a chunin in each village come back and train your younger.

Brother Sasuke and stay here with him." So that is what she did and she got to meet there older brother Itachi he

helped her get her get her sharigan and ice heritage under control and Midroki turned her in to a fire and ice appriation

like Hiei who trained her in fire and ice and sword and also in her Jagan she became a chunin from all the villages

now when.

Sasuke went to the chunin exams he saw a girl with all of the signals of of all of the villages she came over with

Kiba and asked Naruto " Why do you have a demon spirit in you?"

He explained " The demon spirit got sealed inside

me when I was born."

Sasuke asked " Why do you have all of the signals of the villages and how did you stand in front of him

and saved him and who are you and how come you look like me and how come you have a sharingan?"

Kagome answered " I am a chunin from each village and I am a demon so are you and Itachi and I am

Kagome Uchiha I am your twin sister who is older and all 3 of us have the ice kegantic and sharingan ok."

Sasuke asked " Am I a demon is Itachi a demon and if I am and so is Itachi can you train Naruto and

Itachi and me in our demon abilites and in the sword? "

Kagome answered " Ok I will do so and from now on Naruto is part of this family ok. "

Sasuke answered " OK OLDER SISTER ! "


	2. Chapter 2

THE FORBIDDEN NINJA

BY DARKNESSDRAGONESS

THE GIRLS WILL PLAY WHILE THE GUYS GO TO HELL!

2 YRS PASS

Naruto was accepted in the village because he helped them when they needed help and since he now has

a family they let him talk to them and let him run around with all of them and he lived with Kagome and

Sasuke and Itachi let them know why he kilt their clan the reason why is because their Mom and Dad and

the whole clan was going to kill them because they were going to kill Kagome and Sasuke because if twins

were born both had to die and also if you have more than one kid the kids who were born after the first

kid died because that is the law of the Uchiha clan and that is why Itachi kilt them and also the 5th

Hokage knew what the 4th one promised Kagome so he told Kakashi about the split partnership he had

with Kagome Kakashi wondered who she was when she went in with out the other two members of her

team they were surprised when Ichiago said the girl with all the signals does not have to take the

exam seeing how she is already a jonin and also she is a sentry who can use her kegenkai the Sharigan

when she has to and she can use her ice kegenkai to make the shuriken and when she throws them she

also makes them melt on the paper that she threw the shuriken at she threw the fire ball that she made at

Ino and also she told Naruto that it is ok to cheat and she gave him the answers and told him that Hinata

loved him that is why she kept on blushing when she looked at him she told Neiji to tell Rock do not push

it with the girl with all of the village signs or Sakura or Sasuke or Naruto because she will kick his butt so

hard he will go flying and come down across the ocean and she told Garra that she knew about the extra

sentry and he told the boy who made it as he looked at her he saw the Sharigan out and already

completed she told Garra do not let me see that eye on my paper because SURPRISE! I am a demon

and a miko and Naruto is a demon Sasuke is a demon and so are you so nyah nyah and also you are

going to be living with me and Sasuke and Naruto because I will be training them and you also and your

partners and also Rock Lees partners because they need it and also I will be helping you master all of the

village styles same with the other kids ok .

Garra thought ok and he told his team partners about it they

were basically jumping around the room and also Kagome told Neiji and he told Tenten and they were doing

the same as Garra and his team mates.

Kagome told Sasuke and Naruto about it they were jumping

around the room to Garra and his team mates and to Neiji and Tenten. Kagome went to all of them and

told them they passed and she told them to come to the Uchiha mansion because that is where they are

going to get trained and also she told them she was going to help them with the things that Kagome

learned in the jewel and also she was going to turn them into fire and ice demons and adopt them as

family and Hinata also because the rest of them begged her and Hinata passed with flying colors and she

is now one of Kagomes new students now the rest of them are her brothers or sisters and they were

happy because they now had a family all of them.

The guys were happy because they had an older sister and a younger sister the girls were happy because they had

older or younger brothers depending on the girl and also Ino got her hair burnt when she went to see Sasuke and also

she got ice on anything she touched and also she was kept in a room where the girls could watch her watch Sasuke

and the other boys train.


End file.
